With continuous developments of electronic technologies, application of electronic technologies in vehicles becomes more popular and the intellectualized degree of vehicles becomes higher. Application of electronic technologies have entered into a tire which is a critical component of a vehicle, and the concept of an intellectualized tire has been proposed. A sensor and a communication transmitting device can be installed on a tire to measure various detected physical parameters and transmit them in real time to the central display or the consolidated alarming system in the vehicle cab, such that the system can detect and monitor the operation state of the tire, and can issue a warning once an abnormality occurs to prompt the driver to take immediate actions. A display device can also be directly installed in a tire to indicate its state.
The environments in which a tire operates are special in that the tire is always in a rotation state when the vehicle travels, in addition to the road environment and the weather environment. This causes some trouble to the electricity supply system and signal transmission, that is, ordinary electricity feeding and signal transmission via vehicle body wires are not applicable. The current tire detection systems mostly employ batteries to supply power and transmit signals by wireless. Its problems include the fact that the battery should be replaced regularly due to its endurance limitation, resulting in a troublesome operation and a high use-cost, and the fact that the output voltage of the batteries drops after a period of operation, thus affecting the supply effect.